Talk to Me
by NYPDBosco
Summary: What happens when Faith and Lieu find someone for Bosco to "talk" to? Story complete.
1. Default Chapter

Talk to Me

Part 1

****

My take on what might happen now that Faith and the Lieutenant are going to find someone for Bosco to "talk" to.

Remember this is the land of make-believe. Hope you enjoy this. More will be posted soon.

Oh, and I don't know the Lieutenant's name, so I just keep calling him the Lieutenant.

****

"You're not yourself."

"Yeah?  Who am I?"

****

"Boscorelli!"

Bosco looked up from his paperwork to see the Lieutenant standing in the doorway. "Yeah."

"You're wanted across the hall."

Bosco glanced over at Faith as he got up.  She just shrugged.

There was a woman in a business suit sitting behind the desk in the room.  Bosco had no clue who she was.  The Lieutenant came in, and closed the door behind him.   "Officer Boscorelli this is Dr. Miller."

"Doctor?"

"Yes.  I'm a psychologist."

Bosco quickly turned to face his superior officer.  "A shrink?"  The Lieutenant nodded. "I don't need a shrink!"

"Boscorelli after everything that happened with Hobart I think you need to talk to someone.  Plus I know you've skipped right over the 9-11 counseling."

"I don't need a shrink!  I'm fine!  Ask Faith.  She'll tell you."

The Lieutenant just shook his head.  "I'll be outside.  Oh, and Boscorelli, this session isn't over until Dr. Miller says it is.  No use fighting it.  You leave this room before she says it's OK, and we'll march your ass right back in here."

The door closed, and Bosco paced around the room; some of his old fire returning.

****

"So how'd he take it?"  Asked Faith as she met the Lieutenant in the hallway.

"Well he's not a happy camper, but some of his flare is starting to come back."

"He's going to hate me," Faith said as she looked past the Lieutenant into the room Bosco was now in.  She saw her partner pacing furiously across the room.

"You did the right thing Faith?"

"Yeah?  Then why do I feel so bad?"

****

"So _doc_, how long is this going to take?  Crime doesn't stop you know, and I have work to do."

"Well Maurice.  That all depends on you."

He stopped dead in his tracks.  "Don't call me Maurice!"

"Alright.  What should I call you?"

"My friends call me Bosco."

"OK Bosco…"

"But you can call me Officer Boscorelli."  He was doing his best to make her angry.  Hoping that if she got mad she would call this whole thing off.

Bosco took a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk.  He crossed his arms, and put his feet on the corner of the desk.  This still didn't faze Dr. Miller.  "So where would you like to start?" she asked.

He took his feet off the desk, and leaned forward.  "I don't want to start.  I already told you I don't _need_ a shrink."

"Denial is the first sign that there is a problem."

"Cut the crap.  I'm outta here."  He got up, and headed for the door.

"Officer Boscorelli have you already forgotten what your Lieutenant said?  You might as well stay put because this session isn't over.  Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

He crossed his arms.  "I'm listening."

"You can either sit down and answer my questions.  Or you can sit down and tell me what is bothering you.  It's up to you."

"Which way is going to get me outta here faster?"

"Like I said before it all depends on you."

Bosco hated how calm she was.  It was driving him crazy.  He was dying to tell someone how he felt, but not some stranger-some shrink who was going to analyze everything he said.  He needed someone he could confide in.  Someone he could trust.  Someone who wouldn't judge him or say stupid stuff like "I understand" or "I know how you feel."  Because no one could understand this.  He didn't even understand it.  But who could he turn to?  It wasn't like he had a family member he could talk to.  Or a girlfriend.  Or a buddy.  Hell it was his buddy Hobart who got him into this.  Damn you Glen!  He could talk to Faith, but she has some hefty issues of her own; she didn't need to hear about his.  Besides he didn't want her sympathy or pity.  Bosco knew there was only one way out of this room.  "Let the games begin," he thought.

"So where should I start?  Maybe with my dad beating up my mom when I was young!"  He was angry, and was yelling at the woman.  "And how my dad used to trick me into letting him in the house and then he'd go beat her up again.  Or is that too far in the past?  How about when my partner told me she has cancer! Or when I arrested my kid brother for selling drugs! Or should we talk about all the guys I knew who never made it out of the World Trade Center!  Or should we just skip to the part where my buddy Glen used me as a pawn in his little game of suicide!"  He stopped.  "Hmm? Do you wanna pick one or should I?  Which sounds more interesting to you?"

Dr. Miller sat there-shocked.  She'd been at this for years, but never had a case quite like this one.  This man was so angry.  She herself wasn't sure where to begin.  Before she could say anything Bosco gave a half-hearted laugh.  "You thought this was going to be a piece of cake didn't you?  You came in here knowing I watched a friend die.  Knowing he was shot because he was holding _me_ at gunpoint.  But you weren't expecting all the other stuff.  Were you?  Well you know what?  I think this session is over!"  Bosco stormed out of the door.

Both Faith and the Lieutenant saw Bosco bolt out of the room at full speed.  "Boscorelli!  Boscorelli get back here!"

"It's OK.  We're done for the day," came the soft voice of Dr. Miller.  

Faith looked from the Lieutenant to Dr. Miller then hustled to catch up with her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Talk to Me

Chapter 2

****

Yokas followed her partner down the hall toward the locker room.  "Bosco! Bosco wait!"

He never looked back.  He continued to the locker room.  When Bosco reached his locker he parked himself on the bench, and began spinning the dial of his combination lock.  Faith watched silently from the end of the row of lockers.  "Dammit!"  His third attempt at opening the lock, like his first and second, had failed.  Bosco took a deep breath, and tried once more.  Again he was unsuccessful.  "Shit!"  The young officer stood up and punched his locker.

Faith moved closer to him.  Hoping to intercept him if he decided to punch anything else in the room.  She moved slowly.  "Bosco?"

He turned on her; fire in his eyes; and pointed an accusing finger at her.  "You did this!  You set me up!"

She noticed his hand was trembling.  "How could you do this to me Faith?!"

"I had to Bosco.  You haven't been yourself since that thing with Hobart."

"That _thing_ with Hobart?  It was suicide Faith!  You don't have to tiptoe around it!  The bastard's dead!"

"I thought you needed someone to talk to.  I was only doing what I thought was best for you."

"A shrink!  I'm not talking to some mental doctor!"

"Well you need to talk to someone Bosco.  I can see this is tearing you up."

"I don't need to talk to anyone.  I've always done fine on my own!"

"Bosco this is bigger than you.  Bottling everything up inside isn't going to help."  She saw him gingerly holding the hand he had punched the locker with.  "And punching things only creates physical pain to go along with the emotional."

"Just leave me alone!"  He was through talking to her.  She didn't seem to be hearing him anyway.  He just wanted to get away-go somewhere-somewhere he wouldn't have to worry about talking to anyone-a place where no one knew his problems, and no one would look at him funny or whisper "poor Bosco".  For a split second he thought about talking to Faith, but then he realized she was just one of those people who was looking at him like any second he was going to shatter.

Faith stood by as her partner once again tried to open his locker.  His hand was beginning to swell, and he was blinded by frustration and anger.  "Dammit."  He whispered, as the lock didn't open.  He sat back down on the bench looking defeated.  Faith stepped in front of him, and quickly spun the dial-left, right, then back to the left.  The lock popped open.  Faith walked out of the locker room, and Bosco just stared at the lock.


	3. Chapter 3

Talk to Me

Chapter 3

It was seven o'clock when Bosco walked into the dimly lit bar.  His mom wasn't working tonight, so he didn't have to worry about answering any of her questions.  None of the other bartenders knew him, which left him in the clear.  The only question he'd have to answer tonight would be "What'll ya have?"  Bosco bought a pitcher of beer and headed for the empty booth in the corner.

****

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah Yokas."

"Bosco took off.  He was pretty upset.  I think maybe I should go look for him."

"He probably just wants some time to himself.  I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about that," Faith said as she looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he uh, punched his locker.  Looked like he messed up his hand pretty good.  And," Faith started to say something else, but stopped.

"And what?"

"I know Bosco, and I've seen him mad before.  But never like this.  Before…I never thought he would hurt himself, but after I saw the way he punched that locker…" her voice trailed off.

The Lieutenant now looked just as worried as Faith.  "Yokas why don't you take the rest of the night off."

"Thanks Lieu."

"Oh, and call me when you find him."

Faith nodded.

****

He sat alone in the corner drinking his beer.  Oblivious to everything around him, including the woman who had just walked through the door.  She made her way to the bar.  "How long has he been here?" she asked the bartender.

"Long enough to drink two pitchers of beer, and have a few too many shots.  I would have cut him off, but he's not hurting anybody."

"Gee, how thoughtful."  She walked over to the booth.  "Hey Bos.  Mind if I join you?"

He didn't bother to look at her.  He just waved his hand toward the empty seat.  "Free country last I heard."

"Bosco I'm sorry about today."

He looked at her.  The affect of the alcohol written all over his face.  She had never seen him drunk before.  "I need another beer."  He started to get up.

Faith firmly grabbed his hand.  "I think you've had enough."

"Owww!"  He pulled his hand away.  She hadn't realized she had grabbed the hand he had injured earlier.  "I'll decide when I've had enough."  His words were beginning to slur.

"And when will that be?  When you've passed out?"

"When I'm numb.  When I can't _feel_ anymore."

Faith had always felt that people who were drunk shared more of their true feeling than people who were sober.  "What do you mean 'when I can't feel anymore'?"

"When I can't think, or hurt.  I want it all to go away!"

"Bosco when you sober up it's still going to be there."

He glared at her.  "Who asked you?!"

"Come on Bos.  Give me your keys.  I'll drive you home."

"No!"

"Bosco now!"

"I'm not done yet!"  He stood up to go get a refill.

"Yes you are.  Let's go."  Faith grabbed him, and began steering him toward the exit.

"Let me go!"

"Bosco I'm taking you home."

"You're going to have to fight me first."

"Bosco.  You're drunk."

"No kidding?  What?  You afraid Faith?  'Fraid I'll kick your ass?"

"Give me your keys."  Faith was staying very calm.  She had lots of practice with drunk people.

"No!"

"Why does he have to be drunk?" Faith asked herself.  She knew that the only way she would get Bosco's keys was by force.  With the state he was in it shouldn't be too difficult; he could hardly stand.  "Bosco I'm only going to say this one more time.  Give me your keys."

"No!"  As soon as the word was out of his mouth Faith twisted his arm behind his back, and Bosco dropped to his knees.

She reached into the pocket of his jeans with her free hand, and pulled out his keys.  She helped him to the car, and unlocked the door.  "Now get your ass in the car!"

"Bitch!"

"Due to the fact that you're drunk I'm going to ignore that."  She climbed into the driver's seat, and they took off for Bosco's apartment.

Less than a mile from his apartment he looked at her.  "Faith I'm going to be sick."

She pulled over just in time as he opened the door, and puked.  "Oh this is going to be fun," groaned Faith.


	4. Chapter 4

Talk to Me 

Chapter 4

***

Keep in mind I have no medical background. 

Also, I have no experience with being drunk or hung over, so if I'm a little off with some of the problems associated with that please forgive me.

***

Faith parked the car outside of Bosco's apartment building, and went around the car to help her drunken partner out of the car.  "Come on Bosco."

"Comfurable righ' here," he slurred.

Faith sighed, and reached down to swing his legs out of the car.  She then grabbed his good hand, and pulled him to his feet.  "Let's go Bos."  

She swung his arm over her shoulders, and grabbed him around the waist.  After fifteen minutes Faith had finally managed to half drag half carry Bosco to his apartment.

"Couch or bed?" She asked him.

"Bathroom," he replied as he put his hand over his mouth and staggered toward the bathroom.  Faith shuddered as she heard him throw-up.  She went into the bathroom to find him kneeling on the floor worshipping the porcelain god.

Faith dampened a washcloth she found on the towel rack, and wiped Bosco's flushed face.  "Feel better?"

"No," and once again Bosco was emptying the contents of his stomach.  Faith sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and rubbed his back, as he got sick over and over again.  When the vomiting was replaced by dry heaves Faith helped Bosco to the couch in the living room.

"Now stay put."  Faith instructed as she went into the kitchen.  A few minutes later she reappeared with a bag of ice.  "Let me see your hand."  He held out his right hand, which was purple, swollen, and shaking.  "Oh Bos," Faith said softly.  He flinched when she touched his hand.  "Tomorrow I'm taking you to get an x-ray, but for now you'll just have to settle with ice."  She handed him the bag.  "You want to lay down?"

He shook his head no.  "I'm going to get you some water."  She headed back into the kitchen.  Bosco slouched further into the couch, and rested his head on the back of the couch.  He closed his eyes.

"Drink some of this."  Faith handed him a glass of water.

"Don't wanna."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." 

He lifted his head, and took a drink of the water.  "You feeling any better?"

"A little.  But if I puke again do me a favor and shoot me."  He moaned, and leaned his head back.  "My head hurts."  

"That's what you get.  Hey where's your phone?"

"I don't know."

Faith looked around for the phone.  When she couldn't find it she found the charger for the phone, and pushed the pager button.  After five beeps she finally found the phone underneath a pair of jeans that were in a heap next to his bedroom door.  "How on earth did your phone end up here?"

Bosco shrugged.

She walked into the kitchen with the phone, and dialed the station.  The desk sergeant patched her through to the Lieutenant.  "Hey Lieu, it's Yokas.  I found Bosco."

"Good.  Where was he?  Is he alright?"

"Well, he's as good as can be expected seeing as he's drunk."

"How's his hand?"

"It's bad.  I've got him icing it now, and tomorrow I'll take him to get it checked out.  Lieu I was wondering if you could give me and Bos a couple days off?"

"We're pretty short-handed Faith."

"I doubt Bosco's going to be able to work with his hand, and I don't think he should be alone."

"Yeah, OK.  I'll find somebody to cover you."

"Thanks Lieu."

Faith walked back into the living room to find Bosco out-cold.  He was on his stomach, his injured hand propped up on the end of the couch, his left arm hanging over the side and his head barely on the cushion.  She went into his bedroom, pulled the comforter off his bed, and gently covered him with it. "'Night Bos."

*****

It was noon when Faith drew back the curtains to let the sun into the living room.  The light caused Bosco to wake up.  "Owww.  That's bright."  He shielded his eyes from the light.  "Can you close that?"

"We need some light in here Bosco."

"Geez.  You don't have to yell."

"I'm not.  It's called a hangover."

He sat up, and ran a hand through his hair.  "Been a long time since I've felt like this."  Bosco started to push himself off the couch when he felt the pain in his right hand.  "Damn!"  He cradled his hand against his body.

"You OK?" Faith asked as she stepped closer to him.

"What'd I do to my hand?"

"Don't you remember?"

"You think I would've asked if I did?"

"Yesterday you were a little upset and punched your locker."

Bosco searched his memory.  "Oh.  That was after you set me up with that shrink right?"

"Why don't you shower, then I'll take you to get your hand x-rayed."

"Whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

Talk to Me  
  
Part 5  
  
Faith took Bosco over to St. Vincent's to get his hand x-rayed. Her first thought was to take him to Mercy, but she decided she didn't want to risk running into anyone they knew.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Faith followed Bosco up to the registration desk. He hadn't said much to her since they left his apartment. She hoped it was because he was still hung over, and just didn't feel like talking.  
  
The nurse handed Bosco a clipboard and a pen, and sent him over to the chairs to fill out the paperwork. Faith watched as Bosco tried to grip the pen in his swollen and bruised right hand. She heard him hiss with pain as he tried to write his name. Faith reached over and removed the pen from his grasp. She then took the clipboard, and began filling out the forms for him.  
  
Bosco watched in amazement as Faith completed the first page, and flipped to the second. The only question she had asked for help on was his social security number, but everything else including family medical history she answered without hesitation.  
  
She felt Bosco looking at her, and met his gaze. "How do you know so much about me?"  
  
She shrugged. "I listen when you talk." Faith then went back to filling out the paperwork.  
  
He was deep in thought. "Man, I swear I listen when she talks. But I'd never be able to fill out her medical history or anything. As soon as I'm back on the job I'm going to have to work on paying more attention."  
  
"Bos? Bosco?" Faith was talking to him. "Earth to Bosco!"  
  
Good thing he wasn't planning on paying more attention to her now, because he would have failed his first test. "Uh, yeah. What?"  
  
"Do you have your insurance card?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." He reached into his pocket for his wallet. Bosco held the wallet in his left hand, and fumbled it as he tried to pull out the card.  
  
"Here. I'll get it."  
  
He handed Faith his wallet. "Thanks."  
  
Faith finished the forms, and took them back up to the desk. It was only a few minutes until his name was called. "You want me to go with you?"  
  
"I'm a big boy Faith. I think I can handle it." He saw the look on her face. His words had hurt her; all she wanted to do was help him. Why did he keep pushing her away? "On second thought, I could use the company."  
  
Faith followed him into the exam room. The doctor came in, and examined Bosco's hand. "Damn! Do you have to do that?!" Bosco yelled at him as he moved Bosco's fingers and palpated the area.  
  
"Yeah. Actually I do. It's part of being a doctor. Let's go get an x-ray." Bosco hopped off the exam table, and followed the doctor.  
  
"I'll wait here," Faith called.  
  
Ten minutes later Bosco came back into the room. "You OK Bos?" He was holding an ice pack to his hand.  
  
"Why is it that when they know your hand hurts like hell they keep twisting it and turning it to get those damn x-rays? If it wasn't broken before I'm sure it is now." He said as he sat back down on the exam table.  
  
The doctor came in carrying the x-rays. "Looks like you have a few broken bones."  
  
"No kidding?" Bosco said sarcastically. "I wouldn't have guessed that."  
  
The doctor ignored him. "You have two broken fingers, and two broken bones in your hand. You also have a chipped knuckle."  
  
"So he needs a cast then?" asked Faith.  
  
"Due to the nature of the breaks were going to put you in a protective splint. I don't really see the need for a cast. I'm also going to put you in a sling. I want to keep your hand slightly elevated, and isolated."  
  
Bosco just nodded.  
  
After the splint, and sling were fitted Bosco was given a prescription for painkillers, and was sent on his way. He picked up his jacket, and attempted to put it on. Faith watched as her partner got frustrated when he couldn't get it on properly. She laughed. "Give me that." She grabbed the jacket from him, and held it open for him to put his left arm in. Then she swung it around his right shoulder, and zipped it for him.  
  
"It's official. I'm helpless."  
  
"What? You didn't know? I got that memo a long time ago." He took a playful swing at her.  
  
Faith put her arm through her partner's. "Let's get you home."  
  
*****  
  
It was weird. He woke up with a hangover, and when he remembered the incident with the shrink he was angry. He was angry at Faith for going behind his back, but then when he thought about it he knew that he wouldn't have been very approachable. She had asked him if he was all right; told him he wasn't himself. He hadn't wanted to hear it.  
  
He knew she was just looking out for him; that she cared about him. Not just as a partner, but as a friend. He hoped that if the situation had been reversed he would have done the same for her.  
  
But right now, as she drove him back to his apartment, he wasn't angry anymore. He was happy in a strange far off kind of way, but he also felt guilty. He felt guilty because he was alive, and Glen wasn't. How could he be here in the wake of his friend's death, and be happy? He was here, alive, with his partner, his best friend; but Glen was gone.  
  
Even though he felt guilty it was a comforting feeling to be with Faith. She was looking after him because she cared about him, not because she felt she had to. But he kept thinking; if he had been a better friend to Glen maybe he could have helped him. Maybe he would still be alive.  
  
****  
  
She was amazed, and relieved as she drove him home. She thought for sure he was going to be pissed at her all day. Add the fact that he drank way too much last night, and was hung over. Faith never expected that right now they would be sitting in a comfortable silence. There was no tension in the car like there had been earlier. She hoped he knew how much she cared about him. Maybe if he realized that, he would open up to her and tell her what was going on inside his head. He wasn't the same Bosco that she had worked with days before. He was disturbed by the death of his mentor, his friend. It couldn't be easy for him, but she made herself a promise that she wouldn't push him. He would talk to her when he was ready, he always did. She just had to be patient. 


	6. Chapter 6

Talk to Me  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They ordered a pizza when they got back to Bosco's apartment. After ten minutes of debate the two officers finally agreed on ordering a pepperoni pizza. Bosco wanted pineapple and Canadian bacon, and Faith had wanted sausage and mushrooms. However Bosco refused to eat anything that was part of the fungus family, and Faith couldn't figure out how an Italian boy could want pineapple on his pizza.  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful for the partners. Most of their time was spent discussing Faith's kids or making fun of the people on talk shows that were complaining about their problems.  
  
At one point Faith had looked at Bosco with a wide grin on her face. "Remember that day you confronted Nicole about being a slut?"  
  
"Like I could forget that."  
  
"You should have waited. It would have been a perfect topic for this show. You could have made an ass out of yourself on national TV," she laughed.  
  
"Low blow Yokas. Low blow," but he couldn't help but grin. He knew he had made a huge mistake back then, so all he could do now was try to laugh about it.  
  
Faith was happy with how the day was turning out. Bosco still wasn't himself, but she felt that as the day went on he loosened up a little, and was able to relax. There were times he grew quiet, but on the whole it seemed like he was thinking less about the incident with Hobart.  
  
It was a little after eight o'clock when the phone rang. Bosco answered it, "Yeah."  
  
"Hey Boscorelli. Is Yokas still there?"  
  
"Hang on." He looked at Faith a little puzzled. "It's for you. Who other than Fred knows you're here?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just give me the phone." He handed it to her. "This is Faith."  
  
Bosco sat listening to the one-sided conversation trying to figure out who had called. The conversation didn't last long. "So who was it?"  
  
"It was the Lieutenant," Faith answered flatly.  
  
"What'd he want? How did he know you were here?"  
  
"He gave me the night off last night to go look for you. Then I called him when I got you back here. Remember? It took forever to find your phone."  
  
"Hate to break it to you Faith, but I don't remember a whole lot from last night."  
  
"Yeah, that reminds me. You called me a bitch last night."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Please Bosco. I was the sober one. I think I remember."  
  
"What else did I do?"  
  
"Well, you wanted to fight me because I was trying to get your car keys. Other than that you just puked a lot. Oh, yeah," she laughed, "and at one point you told me to shoot you if you puked again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No big deal, but if you ever call me a bitch again; drunk or sober, I will shoot you."  
  
"Yes ma'am. It'll never happen again," he put his left hand in the air with three fingers together. "Scout's honor."  
  
She burst out laughing. "Bosco that'd be a lot more comforting if you had ever been a scout."  
  
"You know so much about me it's starting to scare me." He paused. "So, back to the phone call. What'd Lieu want?"  
  
Faith took a deep breath. "Hobart's funeral is tomorrow."  
  
Bosco's eyes narrowed. His relaxed demeanor now gone. Faith could tell he was now on edge.  
  
"So?" Just the mention of Hobart's name had changed the tone of Bosco's voice, and his body language.  
  
"Lieu talked to Dr. Miller--" Bosco stood up and headed toward his bedroom. Faith stood up as well. "Bosco hear me out!" He stopped, but didn't turn around. "They think it would be good for you to go."  
  
"Why?!" He turned to face her.  
  
"They think it would be good for you to say goodbye, and maybe it will ease some of the pain."  
  
"Ease the pain? How exactly will going to his funeral ease my pain?!"  
  
"Bosco you need to let it out. You need to do something. You have to move on with your life. It's like when Hobart died you died too."  
  
"Maybe I was dead before that Faith!"  
  
"No! You weren't!" she looked at him with sad eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to tell him how she felt. "You can call me selfish, but I want my partner back. I want back the Bosco who rubs people the wrong way. Who goes into a dangerous situation guns blazing with no back up. I want the sarcastic, fun-loving, loud mouth Bosco back. I miss my best friend."  
  
"Well he's not around anymore! Get used to it!" He turned abruptly, went into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Faith sat back down on the couch; her head in her hands. 


	7. Chapter 7

Talk to Me  
  
Part 7  
  
Bosco had been locked in his room for two hours. Faith thought about trying to get him to come out, but figured he needed some time alone. She decided to settle down on the couch to try and get some sleep.  
  
It was one in the morning when Faith was startled out of a light sleep by a loud thud from Bosco's bedroom followed by his voice. "Shit!" She was just getting ready to go see if he was OK when his door opened, so she stayed on the couch pretending to be asleep.  
  
There was enough light coming form his room that she was able to see him holding his right arm tightly against his body. She also noticed that he had quickly looked her way to make sure she was sleeping before he crossed over into the kitchen.  
  
Faith heard him rummaging around the kitchen in the dark. He was talking to himself. "Come on. Come on." Then there was the unmistakable sound of pills bouncing off the floor, and scattering in every direction. "Dammit!"  
  
She got off the couch, and flipped on the light. "Bosco? You OK?"  
  
He stood there like a deer caught in headlights. "F-f-fine. W-why?" He stuttered as he tried to conceal his pain.  
  
Faith walked over to him. "You're really pale. What's wrong?"  
  
Bosco heard the concern in her voice, and decided to tell her the truth. He was in too much pain to put up a fight, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from her anyway.  
  
"I uh...I uh had a nightmare," he looked down at the floor a shamed look on his face. "And I uh, fell out of bed. Landed on my bad hand."  
  
She lifted his chin so he was looking at her. Faith could see the pain in his eyes. "Are you OK?"  
  
"No." There he said it. He wasn't OK, but then the rest of the words came out in a rush. "Gawd Faith. It hurts so bad. It hurts so bad I feel like I could throw-up."  
  
"Shhh...its OK Bos." Faith wasn't sure if the pain he was talking about was from the fall or from the nightmare, but if these pain pills were going to help give him the rest he needed she'd make sure he took a couple. "Come here. Come sit on the couch." She guided him over to the couch. Then went back into the kitchen to collect the pills off the floor.  
  
"Here." She handed him two pills, and then a glass of water. "What was the nightmare about?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"Look Faith. I really don't feel like talking about it." He sounded exhausted, and he was still cradling his arm.  
  
"Where's your sling?"  
  
"Took it off."  
  
She grabbed two throw pillows, and placed them on his lap. He gave her a questioning look. She then gently took his arm, and lowered it onto the pillows.  
  
He grinned. "Thanks mom."  
  
She smiled at him, and then moved closer to him on the couch. Faith put her arm around Bosco's shoulders, and pulled him close to her so his head was resting on her shoulder. He didn't shy away from her. He felt safe next to her, and comforted; something he hadn't felt in the last few days. She began to rub his arm hoping to help sooth some of his physical pain. It always seemed to work with her kids. Maybe it would work with him as well.  
  
"How's your hand?"  
  
"Killing me. I'm starting to think that falling on it wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
  
They sat together in silence. Faith thought Bosco had fallen asleep.  
  
"Faith?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah Bos."  
  
"Do you think I should go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To the funeral. Do you think I should go?"  
  
"That's up to you."  
  
"But do you think it will help?"  
  
"I don't know Bos. I really don't."  
  
"I know I can't live like this. I don't like feeling this way. But I don't know what that funeral is going to do to me."  
  
"If there's even a slight chance it will help then maybe it's worth it. Then maybe you should go."  
  
Again silence filled the room.  
  
"Will you go with me Faith?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*****  
  
"Bosco if you don't hurry up we're going to be late!"  
  
He came out of the bedroom. "Why haven't you finished getting dressed?"  
  
"I've been trying, but this is as far as I got." He was wearing the pants of his dress uniform, but he hadn't zipped or buttoned them, and his shirt was unbuttoned as well. "I'm going to need a little help here." He said as he lifted his broken hand.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot," she said sheepishly. She walked over to him, and began buttoning his shirt. When she finished she looked at him. "So should I tuck your shirt in or do you wanna try doing that on your own?" She smirked.  
  
"I'll do it." He did the best he could at tucking his shirt in. "OK. Now, I need you to help me with my pants. But Faith, I'm warning you. Zippers can be very dangerous, so go slow."  
  
"Aye, aye captain." When she finished she laughed at him. "Bosco I'm done. You can open your eyes now."  
  
He let out the breath he was holding.  
  
"OK, now where's your sling?"  
  
"I'm not going to wear it."  
  
"Bosco you need to wear it."  
  
"Faith-"  
  
"No arguing Bosco. You have to keep it elevated with the sling because if you don't it's going to swell, and it's going to hurt."  
  
"Alright. I'll wear it."  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived at the church for the service Bosco looked extremely nervous. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Faith put her hand on his knee. "You ready partner?" He nodded.  
  
Together they climbed the steps to the entrance. Faith opened the door for Bosco, but he stopped. "I can't do it Faith. I can't go in."  
  
She took his hand, and spoke softly. "Yes you can Bos, and I'll be right by your side the whole time. OK?"  
  
He nodded, and they continued into the church. "Where do you want to sit?"  
  
"The back." Faith and Bosco sat in the last pew. As the service started Bosco took Faith's hand into his own. He wasn't sure what kind of affect this funeral was going to have on him, and holding Faith's hand was a small comfort that he needed. Faith gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Throughout the service Faith occasionally looked at her partner. She wanted to make sure he was all right. He wore no expression. He just stared at the casket at the front of the church, his jaw set.  
  
As the final prayer was being said Faith felt Bosco's hand begin to tremble. She looked at him, and saw his bottom lip quiver. Then he got up, and quickly walked out of the church. Faith followed him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Talk to Me  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Faith followed Bosco into the park that was across the street from the church. She found him sitting on a park bench in a small-secluded area underneath a couple trees.  
  
"Bosco?" She called softly. He quickly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. He had been crying. "Bos? Look at me."  
  
The look on his face shocked her. She could tell he had been crying, but his expression wasn't one of sadness it was anger.  
  
"Bosco are you OK?" She sat down next to him. He quickly stood up.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Don't lie to me Bosco! Let me help you."  
  
"How can you help me Faith?!"  
  
"I can listen. I can be here for you. But you have to open up. I can't read your mind. You have to talk to me Bosco."  
  
He started to say something, but no sound came out. He just shook his head, and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say what you're feeling."  
  
This time he didn't hesitate. "He used me Faith!" His voice was full of anger, and at the same time there was a hint of sadness. But mostly it was anger. She hadn't seen this kind of anger since the day he beat up Skaget at the factory. Seeing him like this scared her, but she didn't let it show. She knew he needed to get this off his chest.  
  
"He used me, and he used you too! He knew that if you thought I was in danger you'd call for help. I tried to make him stop! I told him not to involve you! Even after he got my gun I tried to help him. I tried to give him a way out, but he wouldn't listen! He wouldn't listen to me! He wouldn't let me help!"  
  
Bosco was pacing in front of the bench where Faith was sitting. She could see the pain and anguish on his face. It was tearing her apart to see him like this. She wanted to hug him. To hold him in her arms, and tell him everything would be all right. She resisted the urge to go to him. Instead she sat and listened.  
  
"Up on the roof he worked his plan. He knew exactly where they would be. He knew when to hide behind me, and when to duck out of sight. He was in control and he knew it! He used me! And he made me think he was going to kill me! I was so scared, but I kept trying to talk to him. I kept trying to help him! He still wouldn't listen! I begged him not to kill me! I didn't want to die!"  
  
He stopped to catch his breath. Then turned to look at Faith. "Then he tried to calm me down. Can you believe it?! He reassured me, not to worry because he was in control. Then he dropped the clip. I wasn't scared anymore. He wasn't going to hurt me. I yelled. I tried to tell them not to shoot! It was suicide, but they didn't listen to me! Why wouldn't anyone listen? They shot him. His blood was all over me. I just stood there. I watched him die Faith! I couldn't help him." His voice trailed off, and the park was silent.  
  
Bosco paced around a little more, and ran his hand through his hair. "But you know the worst part Faith? He kept saying it was a gift he was giving me. A gift! What the hell kinda gift was that?! What was he trying to tell me?! In his apartment after he got my gun. He told me he should just shoot me. Shoot me before I screwed up the lives of everyone who loves me! But I think it's too late for that. I've already screwed up; Mikey, Ma, Nicole. I messed all that up. He shoulda killed me! I wish he would have Faith!"  
  
"Bosco don't say that." Faith stood up, and walked over to him.  
  
"What do I have left Faith?! Huh? What do I do now?"  
  
"You've got me Bos. It's gonna be hard, but you have to get past this. You have to move on."  
  
He looked down at his feet. "I'm afraid Faith. What if I screw up what we have? You're all I have left."  
  
"Look at me Bos," she lifted his chin, and could see the tears forming in his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands. "You aren't going to screw this up. I'll always be there for you. No matter what."  
  
He shook his head no. "I'm just like him Faith! I'm just like Hobart!"  
  
"No Bosco. You're not! You don't run away. Hobart took the easy way out! You are not like him. You hear me?"  
  
He looked back down at the ground, and Faith moved her hands down so that she was holding onto his arms. Bosco looked up at her, and spoke quietly. "Faith even though he put me through all this shit. I miss him. Is that wrong?"  
  
"No Bosco. It's not wrong. He was your friend, and that's what you should try to remember. The guy who had you on the roof; that wasn't Glen. That was a man who needed help, and didn't know where to turn until it was too late. He didn't realize he could talk to you, but that isn't your fault. You were a good friend to him. You did the best you could."  
  
"My best wasn't good enough Faith."  
  
"But at least you tried. That's what matters."  
  
Tears began to fall from Bosco's eyes, and he began to sob uncontrollably. But unlike the day on the roof he didn't turn away from Faith. He just stood there sobbing. Faith moved forward, and held him close to her.  
  
Between sobs he asked her, "Now what?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it is. We'll figure it out together."  
  
The End? 


End file.
